Avengerly love?
by special agent Ali
Summary: With the Chitari destroyed and Loki defeated the Avengers earned a rest. They stagger back to the Stark tower now just an A tower. But before rest can begin a few things have to be settled. After all now that learned to be a team they have to learn how to be friends. I will make it a series of one-shots about stuff I think should be settled between the group. Ideas are welcomed
1. The docs question and soldiers guilt

_Hi all. So I love this site. I never have to watch any these hero movies I just know their background based on you guys and your awesome stories._

_So yeah, I am still obsessed with Avengers. And wishing I had the damn money to own it. Damn it. I want the Avengers now._

_Okay…I guess I'll just have to keep amusing myself with works till I get it then so here is another shot._

"How did you know I was going to come and fight? Everyone but you seemed shocked when I rode up to join in…least that's the vibe I got when Steve clued you in"

The billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist, super hero stopped working at the curious voice.

He turned around and studied Bruce. It was early morning in the Stark tower. Or rather, the A tower as that was all that was left.

Tony didn't bother to fix it. After shutting Loki up and putting him in Shield custody he forced the team to his place for some well earned rest.

Or rather winding down. They all had separated and Bruce finally decided to ask as he was back to being himself again. The big guy once again locked up, waiting to come out and smash again.

It wasn't even like Tony was busy. He had been chewed out by Pepper and was now hiding from the furious red-head.

Bruce folded his arms and waited patiently. "I won't leave till you answer me Tony…" he added stubbornly.

"I didn't think you would Bruce…you seem the stubborn type…" Tony remarked playfully.

"Seriously Stark…how did you know?" Bruce prompted. Tony only shrugged. "I just did" he prompted.

Bruce sighed. "Fine…don't take me seriously…good night Stark"

"We all have our reasons Bruce…we were there because that bastard Loki needed his ass kicked…I knew you'd come because you were needed…you didn't seem like a man who abandons his friends" Tony said fiercely.

"You really think that highly of me?" Bruce asked, turning back to him. Tony nodded. "Sure…what I said in the helicarrier was all true Bruce…I admire you as you and the jolly green giant" he answered.

The moment between the geniuses was quickly broken. Both turned as an empty tube fell and smashed.

"Sorry…" Steve said quickly as he has accidentally bumped the table.

"What do you need Steve?" Bruce quickly asked. Steve shook his head.

"It's nothing Dr. Banner…I'll leave…"

"You can call me Bruce…" Bruce replied.

Steve nodded. "Right…" he said sheepishly. "If you want something Capsicle just spit it out…" Tony added. His tone was much different than with Bruce.

With Bruce it was light and friendly as Tony was considering the doctor a friend. Captain Rogers was a different story.

"I see nothing has changed then" Steve muttered.

"Oh, you mean beside the fact that you think I am the useless member of the Avengers? Yeah, nothing's changed Rogers" Tony quipped.

Steve sighed. "I didn't say that" he muttered and Bruce sighed. "Here we go again" he muttered.

Steve walked to him and gripped his shoulder. "No…were a team now…whether we wanted to be or not…we became a team and fighting like children won't help it" he said.

He let go of Bruce and turned to the billionaire. "I'm sorry Tony…what you did was amazing…both the nuke and the helicarrier….I think we made a pretty descent team" he said holding out his hand.

Tony nodded and grasped it. "Yeah…not bad for an old man of ninety" he commented. It got a small smile from the soldier.

"Yeah…guess the ice did me a favor then right?" Steve replied. "Least you had the choice Stark…must have been really bored though to make a suit like that"

Tony shook his head. "Not exactly a choice when you been kidnapped and forced to build a weapon…I built the suit instead to be free…I don't like being told what to do"

Steve gaped at him and Tony shrugged. "I…I don't like talking about it" he muttered and the captain nodded.

"Well…thanks for listening to me Stark"

"Someone had to take charge…you seemed the most qualified and yes…I admit I am glad we had you around Rogers…"

"Even if I am just a serum from a bottle?"

"My father was right about you…it's not the serum that makes you amazing Captain…" Tony replied.

"Thanks Tony…"

"So is this how it's going to be after every fight? Because I never witnessed such a heavy bromance…if you three are gay, please warn me now"

The three looked up and Clint smirked at them. Tony folded his arms.

"Aw, bird brain is jealous" he prompted.

"Am not…I'm not even sure why I am even here Stark…"

"Your one of us now Hawk eye…just enjoy it…" Tony replied.

Clint only smirked at that. "You approve of that Nat?" he asked and his partner shrugged beside him.

"If it means living here I guess…least Stark is rich…I can least then tune out the rest of him" she answered.

"Hey!"

"Hey is for horses Stark" was her heated reply.

Clint jumped down into the lab and she followed. "Should we wake Thor so we can do some stupid cheesy group hug?" he asked. Praying it was a no which luckily it was as everyone jumped back.

"Hell no…I don't do hugs" Tony replied as did Natasha.

"But I think we all should rest now…we did well team I thank you for letting me lead you all"

"You did good Cap…" Clint replied patting his shoulder. Steve nodded with a smile to him.

"Thanks was nice meeting you Barton…hope you will fight with us again"

"Yeah…okay I am done…" he answered with a quick yawn and disappeared back into the vents. Natasha followed.

"Night gentlemen…I am glad we cleared the air Tony"

"For now Capsicle…I still don't play nice with others" Tony replied. Steve only chuckled. It was going to be an interesting year now with six beyond different people learning to be friends and teammates but the six didn't really mind. Much.


	2. The fiery red heads friendship

_Hey all. So I decided to extend this. I wondered if the Avengers had moved into Tony's tower how Pepper would react to meeting the real Natasha._

_I was watching Iron man 2 and Nat is as cold and icy as she is in Avengers but I always wondered if its just a mask. All the Avengers seem distant and unfriendly but I think their like oranges. If you peel away the outside all that's left is the juicy inside sweet and delicious. _

_I'm not sure what I'll do next. Ideas are always welcomed and appreciated especially in a review that tells me I'm awesome. (Like Tony Stark is the only one with an ego). _

Tony had texted her his plans. In a little more than half a dozen texts, he told her a few minor details about each of the Avengers.

Pepper read them all and sighed. "Great, four more guys to deal with" she had muttered. Then she saw the last text. "A woman huh? Well, least that'll even the score" she smirked.

She now wished she hadn't gotten excited.

Tony introduced the team in the same fashion as his text. After he greeted his girlfriend lovingly.

"I know you're mad but…"

Pepper held up a hand. "We'll discuss your stupidity later Anthony Stark…let me see this 'team' of yours" she interrupted.

Tony nodded. He took her hand and led her to the living room where the five were waiting.

Clint and Natasha shared the couch watching MIB. Steve was on a chair drawing. Thor was on the floor staring at the TV trying to make sense of it.

Bruce was in another chair pretending to be interested in the movie. Tony cleared his throat and Steve stood first.

"You must be Ms. Potts…" he greeted first. Clint joined him. He took his turn shaking her hand then looked at Tony.

"All right we met her…now will you leave us alone?" he asked. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah…go fly to your nest birdie" he replied. Clint stuck his tongue out at him and left clutching his bow.

Thor and Bruce made their introductions and left as well with Steve.

"Pepper, this is Natasha Romanoff" Tony said when the three were alone.

She folded her arms. "I thought she was Natalie Rushman" she argued and Natasha only shrugged.

She stood and walked to her. "I am who I have to be…" she said.

Pepper scowled. "Fine…be whoever you want…" she said and stormed out.

"What's her problem?" Natasha muttered. Tony sighed. "I'm starting to think you're a robot Romanoff…that or you really don't care about anyone" he said.

"What's that supposed to mean Stark?"' she asked darkly. He turned to her without fear.

"Would it really kill you to be real Natasha?" he asked. Natasha stared darkly at him as his words dawned on her.

"I don't do friendship" she said evenly. Tony copied her. "Pity…well like Pep said…do what you want Natasha" he told her and left.

Natasha huffed and flopped back on to the couch. The guys all fell asleep quickly so Pepper decided to let Tony sleep and yell at him when he was awake.

She walked out and back to the living room and found Natasha still sitting on the couch.

"You're not tired?" she asked. Natasha shrugged. "I've dealt with worse" she said.

Pepper nodded. "Of course…" she said with a strong hint of bitterness. She left to the kitchen and the fiery red haired assassin followed.

"What do you want Romanoff?" The billionaire's fiery red head asked still with a bitter voice.

Natasha sighed. Tony's words screamed into her brain. "Would it really kill you to be real Natasha?" she thought. She stared at the red-head in front and decided it wouldn't.

"I have never had a real friend Pepper…" she began. Pepper folded her arms, her guard up, but listened curiously.

"I once passed an elementary school at lunchtime when I was Natalie…I saw two little girls playing…I never was given that freedom" she added.

"Why are you telling me this? I swear if you're just trying to get me to betray…" Pepper asked and stopped as Natasha covered her mouth.

"I'm not on a mission this time…" she said and uncovered her mouth.

She turned away then. "I'll leave you to your coffee Ms. Potts" she said and turned to leave.

Pepper grabbed her wrist. "It's okay to have friends Natasha…I think you just made six friends without trying" she said.

"Six huh?" Natasha answered and she nodded. "I accept your answer that Natalie Rushman was some undercover mission…and I'll just move on and accept Natasha Romanoff as I accepted Natalie" she answered.

Natasha nodded. "Besides…I need a partner to keep five men in line…especially when one of them is Tony Stark" Pepper added and Natasha chuckled. Something she only let Clint or Phil see.

"So were friends then? Just like that"

Pepper nodded. "Just like those two little girls you saw…friendship is just that easy…it's just finding a person you trust and wanting them to know all your secrets just so you'll never have to feel alone…we all need a friend"

Natasha nodded. "I have that in Clint…" she mused. "I guess it won't kill me to have a woman friend like that…especially another fiery red head" she added.

Pepper chuckled. "Its nice meeting the real you Natasha Romanoff" she said honestly all bitterness and guard tucked away. Natasha smiled. "You too Pepper Potts " she answered. And she actually meant it.


	3. The grief of the Archer and the Hulk

_Wow, I feel loved with all the reviews. Guess I am finally doing this Avenger thing right. I guess I'll continues then with another Avenger talk. _

"I know what you're going through"

He had been standing still for about five minutes. Contemplating everything he could say to the archer. He finally settled on the cold hard truth.

Clint had heard him of course but kept quiet. He was curious to hear what the good doctor had to say.

"And how do you deal with it Dr. Banner?" Clint murmured. His gaze never left the sights but his voice was calm.

Bruce took that as an invite and stepped forward till he was beside his new teammate. He patted his shoulder lightly.

"However you can, Mr. Barton…trust me…I have just as much guilt as you have now with the other guy and his…power" he answered.

Clint sighed. "Sure…thanks Dr. Banner" he answered. "Call me Bruce, Mr. Barton…" he answered.

"You can call me Clint…" the archer replied and the two shook hands.

"Try to move on Clint…we have other battles in store…other lives to save"

"Other lives to kill too Bruce" Clint muttered. "Or…maybe we won't have to kill anymore Clint…" Bruce replied. Clint shot him a raised eyebrow and he shrugged.

"Either way…its out of our hands…we just have to have the courage to keep going" he said.

Clint nodded slowly. He turned and stared out into the dark world from the Avenger tower.

Bruce was the last one to talk to him and Clint knew the hero's were right. It was Loki's fault all this happened. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all. Maybe.

_Sorry its short and lame. Hope you enjoyed anyway _


	4. Return of Thor

_Hi all. How is everyone doing? I am bored. Just worked all weekend now back to boredom till Christmas. Yeah…life is boring. I wanna be an Avenger and kick butt. Since I can't I will steal them. Hope Stan Lee doesn't mind._

_If anyone has ANY ideas for me. Please let me know. I need to write my stories but I can't get inspired and its killing me. I know these are short but its best I can come up with. Short, sweet and to the point. Sounds like Tony doesn't it? _

A week had passed and the five Avengers, plus Pepper, were slowly getting past the awkward stage. They were becoming friends even.

It was late at night one evening and the small group sat together in Tony's living room. They were watching the first Madagascar as it was on TV and it was actually entertaining them.

The storm then hit the the tower and everyone looked up at the ceiling in shock.

"Is that Thor?" Steve asked after a few seconds of silence. "That is what he calls himself Mr. Rogers" Jarvis answered.

"Might as well let Point break in Jarvis…I already gave in to the other four freak shows" Tony said.

The four 'freak shows' glared at him and Tony smirked. "Like you haven't gotten used to me" he said.

"Glad to see were all so loved Iron Ass" Clint smirked back. Tony stuck his tongue out at him. Before he could speak Thor was in the room.

"Hello again…team mates" he said awkwardly. "Welcome back hammer…how is the brat doing?" Tony greeted him.

Thor sighed. "I don't really wish to speak of my brother…" he answered.

"Is he at least being punished for his crimes?" Clint piped in. Thor nodded.

"Yes…I was hoping…I could hide here for a little while" he replied.

Tony nodded. "Whatever you want or need is yours Thor…got enough rooms here for the entire shield base…though you five are the only ones welcome here" Tony said.

"Aw, were special to Iron Ass" Clint cooed and Tony smacked him with a pillow which he ducked.

"Missed me…you suck Metal head" he taunted which Tony then chased him with said pillow.

"Knock it off you two!" Steve yelled at the two stopped. "Mommy always ruins all our fun" Tony muttered to Clint.

Steve scowled and fixed Tony a glare. "Behave or you'll sit in the corner" he threatened but held a slightly amused gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah…yeah…you need to lighten up Rogers" Tony muttered but sat back down to the movie.

Thor never moved from his spot and Tony patted his chair. "Take a load off already big guy…bring your little hammer here and sit on my awesome couch" he said.

Thor didn't move. He only stared at Tony. Tony sighed and moved to his kitchen and the god followed.

"All right…you got my attention…again…what's on your mind hammer?" he asked.

"Is it truly all right I stay here? I do not wish to intrude where I am not wanted" he asked.

Tony chuckled. Thor raised his brow. "I do not see the humor man of Iron…I thought we were not friends…" he said.

Tony stopped laughing but kept his goofy smile. "You need to lighten up just like Capsicle Thor…I told you your welcome here…nothing else needs to be said" he answered.

Thor nodded. "All right then…thank you Stark…" he said. Tony nodded and they shook hands.

"All right…your making me miss the stupid talking animals…I better not have missed the move it song" he said and led Thor back just as the move it song played.

Tony chuckled as he danced glad he was slightly drunk and could blame his best friend alcohol for this.


	5. Thor's turn to talk to Clint

_Hi all. So I decided to do another Thor chapter. I hope you all are enjoying these I am doing my best. I hope I kept them in character._

_This was inspired by a story called A matter of importance. Thor has his own way of snapping Clint out of Loki's grasp. I can't be that kinky though but I can be sappy. It has humor here as well. Enjoy._

Thor couldn't keep his eyes focused on the silly movie. Besides the fact he barely understood it, he had other things on his mind.

His eyes drifted to the archer and saw the pain still in his eyes. He could see now he was acting like he moved on. Thor realized the group had spoken to him.

"Friend Archer, how are you doing?" he asked. Clint looked at him and gave a small smile.

"Fine, big guy…now that Loki is gone" he answered muttering the part about Loki.

"You should move on Clint…my brother is…" Thor replied and trailed off not wanting to make fun of his brother.

"He's a crazy little brat" Tony implied and Thor sighed. "He is different…he was my best friend at one time now…"

Tony grasped his shoulder. "It's not your fault hammer…" he said then glanced at Clint.

"Not even Barton's fault either…your brother is a power hungry brat god that birdbrain had no chance of escaping" he added.

Clint sighed. "Thanks Stark…glad were on the same team" he muttered and went to leave.

Thor grabbed his arm. "Do not run from us Clint…Tony is correct…my brother is very powerful…it was only because you came back to us we had the chance to defeat him" he said.

Clint scoffed and Thor gripped his wrist. "I mean that Clint Barton…I am thankful to all of you for helping me bring down my brother…I only pray he'll return to his old self someday" he assured him.

Tony jumped up and put his arm around Clint. "Yeah Hawky…now all of us told you to move on…so do it" he ordered.

"I think Tony is actually trying to be nice for once and help Clint but I can't be sure" Steve said and Tony stuck his tongue out at him.

"No one asked your opinion Capsicle" he said and Steve chuckled. "Nope, still same annoying Stark" he said.

Clint sighed. "I am trying guys…thanks though" he muttered. "Try harder big bird…no moping allowed in my awesomeness" Tony prompted.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "It takes time to heal Tony…" he said and Clint smiled at him.

"Can we watch this dumb movie now and stop pestering me?" Clint asked and the others nodded.

"Fine…but no moping Legolas" Tony quipped.

"I wish my brother could enjoy life like you all do" Thor murmured.

"Yeah well…Loki isn't cool as me…" Tony quipped. Thor sighed and Tony was getting very bored of all the moping.

"Fine Hammer…if it'll stop all this damn moping so I can enjoy the silly animals beating the foosa…I'll be your little brother" he said.

Thor chuckled and a smile grew on his face. He gave Tony a bear hug and he struggled to breath.

"Too tight…someone help me…"

"Maybe after the movie ends" Clint said and sat down next to Nat who snuggled against him. Bruce and Steve were also no help. Tony grunted but it was no use. But he didn't completely mind. It was kinda nice have a family again.


	6. A big gooey pizza with lots of Pepperony

_Hi all how is everyone doing? I hope people are least clicking this story it'll make me happy. Hope you all like the random pairing. I am not making it a story all just random one shots of the Avengers trying to become friends. _

_I decided to do the Pepperony chapter I talked about in chapter 2._

She let him sleep for five hours and used the time to catch up with Natasha.

Finally, Nat yawned and decided to try sleeping herself. "You all right Pepper?" she asked as she stood.

The red-head nodded. "Sure…thanks for staying up with me Nat" she answered.

Natasha smiled gently. It had been fun to finally let her guard down and have a friend to chat with. Without the complications of a mission weighing down on her.

"No problem…Tony was right…which I can't believe I admitted" she said.

Pepper raised a brow. "My Tony Stark was helpful?"

Nat chuckled. "Well, it had to do with you…he must be crazy about you because he asked me if it would kill me to be real…"

Pepper chucked, cutting her off. "Or perhaps Mr. Stark was hoping Jarvis would record us kissing or something" she implied and Nat laughed.

"Sounds like him…but I think he does love you…and that's coming from me…I may not do love but I have gotten good at reading people" she said.

Pepper nodded. "Yeah…maybe that's why I am avoiding it all…I know he had to get rid of that nuke but…he was unconscious when he came out…he almost…"

"Luckily the big guy actually is on our side Pep…Tony has us now Pep along with you…and Tony always seems to get his way anyway…he is a lucky man"

"I think we all are" she agreed. Pepper then took out her phone just to have something in her hands. She gasped.

"What's wrong?" Nat asked. Always on alert.

"I missed his call…he must have called me when he was flying…" she said and trailed off.

"Go see him Pepper…" Nat urged.

Pepper nodded but then stopped. "Its never to late to try at love Nat…I caught the way you snuggled Mr. Clint Barton…" she said.

"He's my partner"

"And Tony was just my boss at one time…you can deny it forever or…you can just accept you're in love…and least you know Clint" she said.

Nat nodded. "I'll think about it" she said but her expression gave no hope to Pepper. "All right then…I'll see you later Nat" she said and the two left to their bedrooms.

Which left Pepper walking back to her crazy superhero boyfriend.

She watched him sleep for a moment. He looked peaceful, which meant he was very tired and not dreaming. She curled up in the king sized bed beside him and gently massaged a bruise on his temple.

The slight touch made Tony stir. He turned around and opened his eyes to stare into hers.

"Hey" he whispered. "Hey" she responded and Tony could hear the sadness in her voice.

Tony sat up and curled an arm protectively around his woman. "All right, you can yell at me now" he urged.

Pepper didn't answer as she rested her head on Tony's chest. She stared at the arc reactor in a daze.

"Pep?" he called and she let out a very small whimper. "Pep?" he called again, but Pepper refused to move. She traced the reactor with her fingers, remembering when she had to change it.

Staring into the glowing light she could see all the memories she made with Tony Stark. She felt a small tear fall as she saw just how much she loved him and how close she had come to losing him.

She made the tiniest gasp and Tony realized she was crying silently. She was crying and ignoring him.

"Pepper please! I'm sorry!" he begged as he stroked her hair. Pepper still didn't move.

Tony sighed. "Do you want to leave me now?" he asked and when she didn't answer. Tony pushed her back gently. He gently took her chin in his hand.

"Do you Pep? Because you wanted to before and I…" he said and sighed. "I can't live without you Pep…" he said with the most sincerest look of sadness he ever felt plastered on his face.

"Good…because I can't either Tony" she whispered. Tony's eyes lit up and she giggled.

"Oh, come on Stark…if I haven't left by now it only proves I'll stay by you forever…" she teased. It made him smirk.

Pepper smiled back for a moment then sighed. "I can't lose you Tony" she admitted and Tony pulled her back to him. He hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry Pep…but I had to get rid of that nuke…I am just glad the big guy caught me…I knew Bruce was a good man moment I met him" he said.

She smiled and snuggled tighter against him. "They all seem like good people…I even became close to the real Nat tonight…it was nice actually" she responded.

"Ha…the spider actually listened to me" he whispered.

"Yeah…Tony I am so sorry I missed your call" she said changing back the subject.

Tony only responded by hugging her a little tighter. "It's okay…I can say I love you now…which I do Pepper Potts…now least with the avengers I know I can always come home to tell you that"

"I'll always be here to listen then Tony Stark" she answered and closed her eyes. She fell asleep hugging him and Tony scooted back under his covers and slept holding Pepper tightly.


	7. The Spider loves her Hawk

_Hi all? So I wrote three new chapters and no reviews. Is anyone reading this? If you are now I thank you. If you like to drop a review I give u a fresh brownie I just made._

_It's Clintasha this time. I hope I did them justice. I have an idea of my own from the movie. So I am using that._

Natasha waited in her bedroom a full minute before sneaking over to Clint.

"Shall I tell Ms. Potts she was correct?"

Natasha turned and glared at the ceiling. "You do Jarvis, I will find a way to short-circuit you" she hissed.

"As you wish Ms. Romanoff…though I do not understand why you have to sneak around…you're around friends aren't you?" The AI asked.

"How are you so human when your just an AI?"

"I was programmed that way Ms. Romanoff…Mr. Stark needed companionship as a child…I was his only friend" he answered.

"Friendship is a waste of time" Nat muttered. "But that's not what you truly believe…is it Ms. Romanoff?" he asked.

She sighed. "No…fine…you can tell Pep…if the others find out though…your dead" she threatened.

"I would expect nothing less from an attractive and deadly assassin Ms. Romanoff" Jarvis replied.

Nat smirked and went into Clint's room. She stopped at the door and turned around.

She went to the kitchen and then returned to his door a minute later carrying a small Ziploc baggy.

She pulled out a cold wet ice cube from the bag and stealthy moved to his bed. She uncovered his left naked foot and ran the cube on it.

Clint shot up from bed with a small manly scream. "My god!" he screamed then turned his angry seething eyes on his victim. Natasha snickered and folded her arms.

"Aw, the little Hawk doesn't appreciate my nice wake up call Jarvis" she cooed.

"What the hell Nat?" Clint hissed and she shrugged. Nat went to his bed and laid down. Clint plopped back down next to her.

"All right my crazy spider…what the hell do you want at one am?" he asked.

"What do you think of me Clint?" she asked. Clint gave her a wide eyed look trying to comprehend her question.

"Can't this wait till later?" he asked. He was still tired and sore from fighting Chitari.

Nat responded by taking a second cube from her bag and dropping it down his pants. Clint hissed as the cold cube slipped all the way down running a nice cold wet trail down his leg.

"You're evil" he hissed. "And you love me for that…right?" she asked.

"This is about Pepper and Stark's relationship isn't it? You had a girl talk with the lovely Pepper Potts" Clint guessed, the cold waking him more. He was also afraid of more coldness if he didn't respond.

"Maybe…" Nat replied. She sighed. "This is stupid isn't it? You recruited me to be your partner…not soul mate"

"Hey…Tony hired Pepper to work for him…I doubt he thought he'd fall in love either" Clint responded.

"So you do love me?" Nat asked. "I thought you thought love was just for children" Clint teased.

Nat only shrugged. "Pepperony did get me thinking…"

"Pepperony? Okay that is cheesy" Clint said and Nat chuckled. "You're not funny"

"You laughed…it counts"

Nat smiled briefly and Clint pulled her close to him. "To answer your question…yeah, I do love you…I can't imagine fighting with anyone else…I wouldn't even be an Avenger without you"

"I wouldn't either…I only came here because Coulson told me you been compromised…I wasn't going to stop till I got you back" she replied.

Clint smiled. "I still feel guilty about…everything…Phil…the other agents but…I am glad I have you still" he admitted.

"Me too…and I still say it isn't your fault Barton…" she murmured and then kissed him.

"Yeah…whatever you say Romanoff" he murmured back after the kiss then closed his eyes still holding her tightly.

_Cute and cheesy right? I was inspired to do this one watching my favorite show NCIS. If any of you seen the show…do you remember season 3 under covers?_

_If you do you may understand. If not, I'll explain. See Ziva David reminds me of Nat. Both are trained killers from childhood. Ziva changed though and I think it's cause of the lovely Tony DiNozzo. So I think Clintasha is like Tiva…true love._


	8. Stony friendship No one is alone

_Hi all. I wanted to do more Cap/IM but no worries I don't do slash. I love their strange friendships though._

He found him outside on the roof drawing. Jarvis had told Pepper he sensed the good captain was still on edge. Pepper then told him.

"Why do I have to chat with him?" he asked her. She folded her arms. "If you don't care, then why do you let them stay?" she asked.

Tony sighed. "Fine…I'll go see the Capsicle…but its not like I can change anything…the man lost 70 years…how do you comfort that?" he asked.

"Just sit there quietly then and let him do all the talking for once" she prompted.

Tony looked all over, first his room then the gym then he finally checked the roof.

"Nice picture…didn't realize our boy scout cap was an artist" he remarked as he crept behind him.

Steve smiled. "It relaxes me…besides I already broke ten punching bags this morning…I'd like to have some for tomorrow" he added.

Tony chuckled and tapped his head lightly. "Who do you think you live with Rogers? I'm still a billionaire, genius, playboy philanthropist" he said.

Steve chuckled back and swatted. "Right…forgot nothing changed…least not with our…friendship" he said.

Tony shrugged. "Were working on it Steve…" he said. It was best he could offer.

Steve nodded. "Thanks Tony…is there something you needed?" he asked.

"Yeah…Jarvis told Pepper who then told me that you seem on edge or something…you got a mother hen and AI father babying you now" he answered.

Steve smiled briefly. "I'm okay Tony…just still…"

"Trying to get used to it all?" Tony finished. Steve nodded and Tony nodded understandingly. "Yeah…look I'm not going to pretend I am good at this but…I will say this…you're not alone Rogers…" he said.

Steve chuckled. "You're right…you're terrible" he said and Tony stuck his tongue out at him.

"Shut up Capsicle…and stop brooding or least try look happier…I told you I am not good at this…comforting thing" he said.

Steve nodded. "I'll try Tony…thanks" he said.

_Short but sweet right? Anyone have suggestions for me? Anything at all? I wanna do silly stuff too for my other stories. I can't think of anything though._

_Oh well, hope all enjoyed I am off to see end of Twilight with one my best friends, have nice weekend all. _


	9. The hulk and the spider Brutasha?

_Hi all? *waves to random stranger who is reading this line* So I am writing another one. I am thinking of doing shots of just two people now talking. I don't do slash. Mostly every shot is pure friendship except Pepperony and possibly Clintasha._

_I am so not sure what their shipper name is. Brutasha? Sounds cool to me. _

_If you'd like to drop review I appreciate them. I won't beg though. Never works…*puts up puppy dog eyes* now that's different though. I am still open for ideas as well…I love suggestions and dares. Well, long as it something I can do. _

The roof seemed to be a special place. Because like Stark found Rogers, he found her.

She was standing with her back to him. Slightly favoring one leg over the other. He realized the other must been bandaged after the pipe fell on it before…

"I'm…sorry…Natasha" he stammered. The red head turned at that. She of course heard him behind her. Not much in the world could scare her.

"For what Bruce?" she asked and folded her arms. Bruce didn't answer but fidgeted. Natasha moved to him, took his hand and made him sit in a chair by her.

"Stop fidgeting Banner…I'm not afraid of you"

"I wasn't…apologizing for myself…Ms. Romanoff…" he assured her still stammering. Bruce was having the worst of them all trying to fit in and admit he was an Avenger. Admit the Hulk helped and only destroyed aliens.

"You don't have to apologize for him either Bruce…I am fine…" she replied and Bruce sighed.

"Because the…other guy…was stopped…" he muttered. Natasha took his hand. "It's fine Bruce…" she said. Bruce nodded "Yeah…" he answered softly.

Natasha gripped Bruce's hand gently. She could see he carried the burden like Hawkeye did. Maybe she could let one other man see she actually cared. Maybe, she could actually have friends. Maybe even with the annoying Tony Stark.

"Why did you come back then?" she asked. Unlike Clint, she only just met the man and had to settle a new tactic to get him to open to her.

Bruce shrugged. "I…don't know…" he answered honestly. "Tony seemed really sure you'd come" she prompted.

"Tony is…"

"A lot to take in…I know…" she huffed. "But…like all of us…he comes when he is needed…and he actually sacrifices himself to get the job done"

"So…you're saying he was right then? I came because I knew we needed the other guy?" Bruce asked.

Natasha nodded. "Good thing too…I don't know how the six of us did it…since no one even liked each other before the battle…but we still did it because we have to…not everyone is meant to be a superhero"

Bruce chuckled. "I still think were a time bomb…" he chuckled. Nat chuckled as well. "Probably…but I'm not afraid of you all…" she said.

Bruce smiled. "Thanks…I am…actually kind of…glad…you talked me into coming…its kind of nice having a friend" he answered. She could tell he was finally feeling a bit more composed.

"It's fine Bruce…I was only doing what I was told anyway but…I think we can be friends…" she said. With that, she stood and walking past him she kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair before heading back inside.

Bruce watched her with the smile still on his face. He then ran after her and got in before the door closed. He gently took her hand and they walked together in silence.


	10. Tony takes care of his hawk friend

_This is what happens when you get bored at one am. I decided to write more Clint/Avenger fics. How each Avenger convinces Clint the isn't to blame for anything he did under mind control. This one is Tony._

"Sir…I sense a disturbance on the roof"

Tony blinked at the ceiling. "Exactly what kind of disturbance Jarvis?" he asked.

"I am not exactly sure Mr. Stark…" he answered. Tony put down his tools and went to check it out. For Pepper's safety anyway.

He rode the elevator up and gasped silently at what he saw. Sprawled out on the roof was Clint Barton.

He laid on his back and stared at the sky as the rain drenched his skin.

Tony quickly crossed to him and knelt down. "Barton? What the hell are you doing up here?" he asked.

"Sorry…Stark…had to…had to find…somewhere…they won't…find me…" he stammered as he turned to look at Stark.

Tony saw he was very pale. "So you collapsed on my roof while sick?" Tony asked. Clint shrugged and shivered from the cold.

"I don't care Tony…leave me alone…" he said and coughed.

"Fuck that" Tony answered and lifted Clint like a bride. He jostled him so his head rested on his shoulder and then ran back inside.

He carried Clint straight to Bruce's room. He knocked and the doctor opened the door a few seconds later.

"We got a problem Brucey…" he said. "I see…is he okay?" Bruce asked and Clint gave a weak smile.

"Peachy…" he said hoarsely. "Yeah…that's why your burning up" Bruce commented as he stroked his friends forehead.

"Why you care…no one else care bout me" Clint mumbled. "Were a team dumbass…I don't think your supposed to let your team mates suffer" Tony told him.

"Thanks…mind I crash here then…I'm kind of…Shield hates me" Clint mumbled.

"Sure…I guess I am stuck carrying you to a spare room then" Tony muttered but walked out to find Clint a bedroom.

He placed him on the bed and Clint removed his shirt and shivered again.

"I'll go find you something to wear…go take a hot shower" Tony instructed.

"Sure…" Clint agreed and let out a long hard cough. "How long were you on the roof?" Tony asked.

"About ten minutes…I had the cold before I collapsed there…like I said…shield hates me…not that I blame them" he answered.

Tony nodded in understandment. Shield gave him the cold by torturing him for being Loki's puppet.

"Fuck them then…you're an avenger now…feel free to stay here long as you like" he said.

"Thanks"

"I mean it Barton…what you did wasn't your fault…Loki is the asshole and its all his fault…" Tony replied.

Clint smiled. "You're first one on my side then" he said.

"Like I said…fuck them then…the Avengers have your back…we know what you did in the battle…you kicked ass and helped saved lives" he said.

"Thanks Tony…I'll go shower now…" he said. Tony nodded and wandered away. Ten minutes later Clint was dressed again in Tony's clothing and sat in the living room with the genius.

Bruce walked in and gave him cold medicine. "It should help you sleep as well which is what you need now Clint" he said. Clint nodded and took them.

Tony put on a movie but shut it off halfway in as Clint snored softly.

He laid him out on the couch and covered him with a blanket. His cell then rang.

"Hey Romanov…I have your boy here…he just fell asleep from the cold medicine Bruce gave him"

"Is he okay?"

"I think he will be…" Tony said.

"I'll stop by later and check on him…thanks for not abandoning him as well Stark"

"Hey…I can be nice if I want to…least to people I like Natashalie" he replied. "Yeah sure…I'll see you in a bit Anthony" Nat replied and hung up.

"Don't worry Clint…we'll protect you…" Tony said as he put his phone back in his pocket. Clint smiled in his sleep finally feeling safe again.

Tony moved to him and gently brushed his hair off his forehead. "You're safe now Hawkeye...if Shield wants you now they can go through me" he promised.


	11. Thor shows Tony his old bedtime ritual

_Okay so I got inspired to write again. Partly because this idea came to me and partly so I could get the word out on my new poll._

_Nat's is done and Avengers interrogation scene wins with 7 votes. IM2 got only 3. But both are still epic._

_Anyway, new poll is for Mr. Chris Evans. I want to know which hero of his you like better. The amazing Captain America or his role on fantastic four back in 2004? He was the hunky Johnny Storm *drools* I'll keep it up a few weeks then come up with something new for another Avenger. _

He stood there watching for a long time. Silent and stealthy weren't words you normally could use to describe the god of Thunder. Tonight though, he was quieter than a small mouse.

Thor had stared at his ceiling for hours before sitting up. He left his trusty hammer Mjolnir on the floor. He didn't even bother dressing. He was on a mission to sleep, but he knew it wouldn't come in this room.

It's not as though he could blame the bed or anything. Tony was a lot of things but cheap wasn't one of them.

He crept through the halls making little noise. He found Tony's room and crept inside.

"Anthony?" he called softly, using his indoor voice that took three days to master.

Tony stirred but didn't awaken. Thor moved to him and knelt down so he was closer to the mans enormous bed. Pepper was away on an overnight trip so he was alone and snoring softly.

Tony didn't always sleep at night so when he stretched two days, Bruce locked down the lab. Tony pouted but went to bed after grabbing a sandwich for his rumbling stomach.

"Anthony?" Thor called again and this time it awoke the man. "Holy shit!" he cursed as he opened his eyes to see Thor hovering only a few inches above.

"I am sorry Anthony, I didn't mean to frighten you my friend" Thor apologized quickly. Tony only glared at him as he took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

It had been two weeks now since his team of misfits took over the tower but he'd never get used to someone hovering over him while he slept. Especially if it wasn't Pepper Potts.

"And what did you think was going to happen Goldilocks?" Tony snipped when he found his voice.

"I am sorry Anthony…I had to awaken you…" he apologized again.

Tony nodded with a deep sigh. "First off never call me Anthony again…it's Tony…always Tony" he snipped.

Thor nodded. "Of course brother Tony" he agreed. Tony eyes widened slightly at that. "What did you call me Thor?" he asked.

"Do you not remember Tony? You said you'd be my little brother while watching those silly animal things" he asked.

Tony nodded. "Oh yeah…can't believe I forgot the hug of death" he muttered and Thor laughed his booming laugh. But it was softly and Tony chuckled with him.

"So, what do you need Thunder god? Bruce will give me another damn lecture if I don't get some more sleep" Tony asked.

"Oh I don't wish to keep you from sleep little brother…in fact…I wish to sleep with you" Thor said.

Tony gaped at him. "Come again?" he asked. It was only five AM and he only slept three hours. It was too early for weird crap.

"May I please share the bed Tony? I notice Lady Pepper isn't here tonight" he asked.

"Yeah…Pepper will be back tomorrow…but isn't your bed comfortable?" Tony asked.

Thor nodded. "It's a good bed but…" he said and stopped. "Never mind…I forget you aren't Loki" he murmured and turned to leave.

Tony jumped up and grabbed his arm. "Hey…I promised you I'd take his place Thor…I meant that" he said.

Thor turned back and gave him a smile. "Loki and I would share the bed when we were younger…we started one night after he had a bad nightmare…I miss that" he said.

Tony sighed. "I swear you misfits are making me soft" he grumbled. Thor raised a brow and he shook his head. "Too early to explain…just get in the bed and let me sleep" he grumbled.

Thor's smile grew wide and he jumped into the bed with glee. Tony followed and curled up on his side.

Thor's arm wrapped around him instantly and Tony whimpered. "You really are a damn genius Stark" he muttered to himself.

He squirmed but Thor was just too strong. He cuddled him a bit tighter but not enough to harm him. Tony sighed and closed his eyes in defeat. Thor snored softly and that lulled him back into a deep sleep.

Six hours later the genius awoke again but couldn't move. That was how Pepper found him a few minutes later.

"So this is why you aren't in the lab" she mused and Tony looked at her with a pitiful look.

"Help me" he mouthed and Pepper giggled. He scowled at her amused look.

"Not funny Potts" he hissed. "Oh, I beg to differ Mr. Stark" she replied with another small giggle.

She had never seen Tony look so adorable. Thor was still holding him tightly making Tony into an overgrown teddy bear.

"I should find you an outfit to make you look like a teddy bear…I mean Thor seems to love his new toy" she mused.

"Don't you dare you evil woman" Tony hissed. He knew his threats never bothered her. He could never hurt her and she knew it.

"All right fine…let me find Steve…I think he's only one who can pry you out" she offered.

"Oh hell no! Pepper don't! It's okay!" he yelled. Pepper was gone though and he knew even if she had heard him it wouldn't change her mind.

She came back ten minutes later. Only, she had not only Steve but the other three Avengers as well.

"Sorry, but Clint was with him in the living room and soon as he heard he dove into the vent and found Nat and Bruce" she said.

"And I'm so glad he did" Natasha added with an amused smirk. "Me too…glad I stopped at my room as well and got my camera" Barton added and snapped a picture.

"Your dead big bird" Tony scowled.

"Big Bird? Tell me its not that ugly muppet on that baby show" Clint asked and Tony smiled.

"Fits to me" he said and Clint scowled and snapped another pic. "I can't wait to show this to Fury even more now" he said and Tony whimpered.

"Okay you win Hawkass…now help me…I have to pee and goldilocks won't let me go" he whined.

The five shared a look. "Oh come on! All of you are living here for free and have everything you could need! You owe me!" Tony yelled.

"He does have a point…and if we don't he'll get revenge" Bruce pointed out.

"I knew you were the second smartest Avenger Brucey my science bro" Tony complimented him.

Bruce rolled his eyes and went with Steve to get Tony out from the God's strong arms.

"Did you try awakening him?" Bruce asked and Tony threw him a look.

"Oh no…that never ever crossed my genius mind Bruce…where the fuck would I be if I didn't have you to point out the obvious for me" he answered.

"I forgot you're cranky without your morning coffee" Bruce muttered.

Steve moved to Tony and pulled him out of the god's grip. Thor whimpered and Tony moved a pillow. Thor hugged it and fell back to sleep.

"Why do I have the feeling I am now a billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist teddy bear now?" he muttered as Steve set him down on his feet.

"Because you are Tony…thanks for volunteering" Steve told him. He patted his back gently with a wicked grin.

"All of you suck" Tony muttered. The four only shrugged with amused looks and left the room.

"Yet, you love having them here don't you?" Pepper asked as she snuggled up to him. He put his arm around her as she hugged his waist.

"You know I do Pep…I never thought I'd ever have more than you two as my friends…the fact they all live here and put up with me…" he said and trailed off.

"I know Tony…now you better go shower and change…we can leave Thor here to awaken on his own" she said and the two parted to start their day.

That night Tony fell asleep at his lab. He awoke in Thor's room a few hours later. The god even undressed him till he was just in his boxers like the night before.

Tony groaned. It was going to be a long time before he woke up cuddling Pepper and not the God of Thunder.


	12. Stony friendship 2: to honor the dead

_Hi all. So I cant seem to get my in progress stories going since I am still fighting this dumb cold. But I am trying, I type a little every now and then for stuff when I find inspiration._

_And I did get inspired to do this. If you look on Youtube and look up Goodbye my Lover Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter, it'll make you cry. It's an awesome video and my reason for writing this._

_Please keep voting in my poll. Still tied 4-4 _

"He's brooding again Tony!"

Tony huffed. "Really? Is this what you do all day Jarvis? Were not always going to be sunshine and rainbows here!"

"I am sorry sir but…I believe Mr. Rogers really needs you and the others today" Jarvis answered.

"And what makes today so damn special?" he growled.

"I believe its Ms. Peggy Carter's birthday…the woman passed away a few days after Mr. Rogers came back to life" Jarvis answered.

Tony cursed under his breath. He stood, and to Pepper's shock, he pulled her into a tight hug. "Please don't ever die before me Pep…I don't think I'll be as strong as Steve" he whispered.

"I'll try not to Tony…but then I am not a superhero genius who always gets into trouble so I don't think we have much to worry" she whispered.

He pulled back and smirked at her. "And yet you love me anyway" he said and she shrugged. "Little bit each day" she said. He only smiled knowing she was teasing. He couldn't imagine not having her.

Tony then knew how to help the good Captain. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of his lab.

He found Steve in the gym. "Jarvis, find the song, Goodbye my lover" he instructed. Pepper gaped at him and he ignored turned when the sad song played. "What's with the sad music Tony?" he asked.

Tony went to him and put his hands on his shoulders. "Let her go Steve…she wouldn't want you to keep suffering for her" he said.

"Yeah…because you wouldn't for Pepper"

"I know I would….and you'd be telling me the same damn thing" he countered. Steve gave a small smile. For such a rocky start he and Tony became really good friends somehow.

"Yeah…I'd dump all your liquor too and make you start living again" he admitted.

"Which is what I will do for you Cap…were going to honor your girl with a birthday party…I think she has a daughter that's in her twenties" he said.

"Tony…" Steve whined and Tony only smiled. "No need to thank me Steve" he answered, purposely missing the tone of voice.

"Now come on…we have work to do!" he said. He clapped his hands with glee of a little boy. Tony did like parties after all.

Steve nodded. He knew arguing was pointless anyway. He closed his eyes and listened to the song. A single tear fell. Tony sighed and gave him a small hug.

"It's all right Steve…I told you before…your not alone" he whispered.

Steve smiled as he hugged back awkwardly. "Thanks…" he said and pulled back. "All right…lets go honor Peggy…long as all the Avengers are with me at the party…I think I'll be okay" he said.

"You got it…" Tony said and they walked back to Pepper. Steve put an arm around her. Tony smiled as he led the way out. Maybe he was finally getting through to Rogers.

He never imagined they'd be close friends but…sometimes in life…you have to accept what your given. Friendship isn't easy and neither is life so you have to just take what's been given and make the most of it.


	13. Tony Stark finally ties the knot

_Okay I just read the cutest Pepperony ever called It's always been you. So shout-out to Jennabrooke7 for that cuteness and for inspiring me to make Pepperony cuteness of my own._

_This is a tag on to the Pepperony chapter. Only a few have anything to do with each other, still just some crazy shots off the top of my head. I added in bromance as well. Enjoy. _

Bruce punched in the code and walked into the lab. It was just after twelve noon now and he wasn't surprised to see his Science bro working away.

Though they'd only been friends a week now Bruce seemed to get Tony rather well. Or, least he thought he did.

"What are you working on Tony?" he asked. Tony looked to him and Bruce could see his desk was almost completely empty. The only thing there was a small black box.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bruce asked as he walked over. He stood behind Tony's chair and gently touched his shoulder. Tony nodded and picked up the box. He laid it in the palm of his left hand and opened it with his right.

The small ring sparkled beautifully. Its small diamond glistened atop its gold band.

"It's beautiful…never took you the type to go shopping though" Bruce remarked as he gently took it for a closer look.

Tony chuckled. "Good, because I never have unless it was on-line shopping" he replied as he took it back. "Then it was your mothers wedding ring" Bruce remarked. The genius nodded.

"Dad sure picked a beauty…" he said appreciatively. "I wonder if Pep will like it" he added curiously. Bruce could hear the fear in the question and was rather intrigued at this new side of Tony.

Bruce gave his friend a puzzled look. "Where did this come from Tony? I mean…no offence…you just don't seem the type…" he asked.

Tony chuckled again but softly this time. "Well thanks bro" he said and Bruce smiled. "Sorry…" he said and Tony waved it off.

"It's cool Brucey…you're right anyway…I guess its why I've been sitting here staring at this thing for two hours now" he said.

"Wow…something fazed the unfazable Anthony Stark" Bruce teased and Tony chuckled again.

"I guess you could call it that Doc…Pepper is the only one who could get to me…and…I mean…I been with a lot of women" he said with a suggestive wink. Bruce rolled his eyes and Tony smirked playfully.

"Hey, I can't help that women want this awesomeness" He couldn't help but add and Bruce just rolled his eyes again, refusing to inflate his ego any bigger.

Tony pouted at that but then quickly got back to a serious look. "Pep's not like any of them though…she's the best…and it took me last night to see that finally" he said.

"Hey…better late that never Tony" Bruce supplied helpfully. Tony smiled appreciatively. "That is why you're my favorite team member…not only second smartest Avenger but you're a great listener and friend" he said.

Bruce smiled back. "Thanks…you're a good friend too Tony…you're the first I've had in a long time who makes me feel safe and wanted" he said.

"Ugh…enough with the bromance!" A voice cut in sounding disgusted from the vents.

"Hey! No one told you to spy Hawkass!" Tony scolded. A laugh was heard and then the man jumped down from his hiding spot.

"Spying is what I do best Stark" he retorted with a smile. Tony rolled his eyes and playfully shoved his friend. "Yeah whatever Barton…so did you just come down to make fun of me?" he asked with an accusing look as he folded his arms.

Clint shook his head. "Nah…not for something like this…" he promised and Tony relaxed after studying his face a moment.

"Thanks…" he said. Clint nodded. "It's cool…I came in to offer my support actually…I couldn't believe Pepper didn't yell at you last night!" he said.

Tony nodded and then his face darkened when he registered Clint's words.

"You asshole! That was private!" he yelled. Clint shrugged. "I wouldn't have stayed if you two made out" he said in defense. "Nat rudely woke me up and then I couldn't fall back to sleep so I went exploring and heard you two talking"

"So you made yourself comfortable and listened in…real nice Clint!" Tony interrupted still looking ticked off.

"Hey, I was curious to see the great Tony Stark get yelled at by his woman!" Clint replied.

Tony rolled his eyes with an angry huff. "Look, I'm sorry I snooped but…it was a beautiful scene…you're a lucky man and I hope she says yes" he said.

Tony found he couldn't stay mad at his friend and smiled again. "Thanks Clint" he said and Clint smiled back. "Your welcome…all right that's enough of this mushy shit…I am going to the gym now and beat up some punching bags" he said and disappeared back into his vent.

"He sure is a strange guy but you gotta love the Archer huh?" Bruce remarked and Tony nodded. "So since Clint knows can I hear what happened last night?" he asked.

Tony motioned him to sit and told his story. Bruce smiled in awe. "Clint is right…that is beautiful…now you should find her Tony and let her know just how much she means to you" he coaxed.

"All right…wish me luck my science bro"

"Good luck science bro" Bruce said and Tony winked, took his little box and left the room. Bruce turned to the machines and started working on the genius's projects.

Tony found his girl working and smiled lovingly from the door frame. "Hi Tony…what's up?" she asked as she noticed him.

Tony closed the door and walked to her and sat in front of her desk. "I can't work today Pep" he said. She raised a brow at him. "Huh?"

"I went into my lab at ten and couldn't work…I ended up clearing my desk of everything except this small…item" he explained.

"Why? Are you sick?" Pepper asked with concern. She quickly moved to him and felt his forehead. "You don't feel hot" she murmured and Tony took her hand.

"Oh I'm sick all right Pep" he said and then smiled. He grabbed her waist and pulled her down onto his lap. "But this sickness only makes my heart race and I can't fight it any longer" he told her.

"Tony…" she murmured. Tony leaned in and kissed her fondly. "I really can't Pep…last night made me realize just how much I love you and just how grateful I was to hold you again" he said when he pulled away.

"Tony…" Pepper murmured again. She couldn't say anything else she was so stunned at his behavior. He scooted out from her and she sat in his chair as he knelt on one knee.

"You really have stood by me longer than anyone else. You took care of me like no one else could. I've grown into who I am today because of your amazing love and purity" he said and Pepper smiled as a tear fell from her eye.

"Virginia Pepper Potts I do love you more than I ever loved anyone in my life…would you marry me?" he asked and opened up his little ring box.

"Oh…Tony…" Pepper murmured a third time. She put her hands over her mouth as the tears pooled from her eyes. She was silent for a minute and then she finally took her eyes off the gorgeous ring.

"Yes…I never thought I'd say it but…yes Tony…I love you too and I…I want to be with you forever" she said.

Tony's eyes bulged. He jumped up and pulled her to her feet. He embraced her with the most loving hug he ever gave her. "I love you Pepper so much" he cried as his own tears fell.

They hugged a few minutes and then he kissed her with all the same love and passion. Then he lifted her. "Come on, I am kidnapping you now…we have to tell the others right this second" he said. Pepper laughed and for once didn't object. She was too happy to ruin their moment. He hurried back to the tower and had Jarvis assemble the team.

They soon came together, Bruce and Clint were smiling deviously. "What's wrong Tony?" Steve asked.

"Nothing Steve…nothing at all!" he said with a happy grin. "In fact, I just asked Pepper to marry me and she said yes, so now I am the happiest man in the world!" he added quickly.

"Oh wow…congratulations Tony!" Steve gaped. He shook his friends hand as the others crowded in with their congrats.

"Are we invited to your wedding Man of Iron and Lady Pepper?" Thor asked and Tony clapped his arm lovingly. "Of course Thunder…we are a team now" he said and Thor smiled.

"So who gets to be best man?" Clint asked. Tony chuckled. "Who do you think Birdie?" he asked and put his arm around Bruce. Clint only chuckled.

"Just checking…" he said with a smile. "Thanks Tony…" Bruce said with a proud smile.

"Natasha will you be my maid of honor?" Pepper asked. The assassin blinked in surprise. "Really?" she asked and Pepper nodded. "Why not?" was her response and Nat grinned. "Okay then" she said and gave Pepper a quick hug.

"Well least I can help Bruce throw you an awesome bachelor party!" Clint declared. Tony immediately nodded his approval. "I have no argument in that Barton!" he cheered and high fived the Archer.

"Ugh…now I gotta pretend to like people for a bachelorette party?" Nat whined and Pepper chuckled.

"It's okay Tasha" she said. "I can call my beloved Jane and her friend Darcy if that helps" Thor said and Nat nodded. "Works for me…" she agreed and Thor ran off with a smile.

"All right we have a wedding to plan Avengers…and if anything fucks up our special day I hope you will Avenge me!" Tony said.

"Well duh…we'd never hear the end of it!" Clint said and everyone laughed as they chatted happily about wedding plans.

_Hope you liked it. _


	14. How to again save Hawkeye's life

_Hi all. Fair warning here, very angst chapter here with near suicide. It has to do with most of Clint's chapters but its mostly a tag on from chapter 10. If i were to put these chapters in order this would be number 2 and chapter 1 would actually be 3. W__ith that said, anyone seen the movie 12 and holding? If you haven't you should look it up on netflix. Jeremy Renner is in it. He was crying in 2 scenes in movie…which is how I got inspired to do this._

_If you wanna see Jeremy crying go to you tube and by dot com copy and paste this in /watch?v=VEUS3kcEp8I _

_**One week now. **_

_**It took that long for the archer to realize the truth. **_

_**He'd never be free of this pain. **_

_**This new red in his ledger could never be wiped out. **_

_**He was just a monster now. **_

_**A monster who betrayed his people and let some of them die. **_

Clint staggered back to the roof. He been in the Tower for only three days now and was still really sick. But it wouldn't matter soon. Dead guys don't feel any pain.

He slowly made his way across it and stopped in the middle. Where Tony had found him two days ago. He appreciated the genius's help but now Clint had to accept it.

He couldn't live with himself and the guilt. Shield already loathed him. The Avengers would forget him too. Why would anyone care about the monster that was Clint Barton?

He moved again and stood at the very edge of the roof. Heights had never bothered him. He could see better from a distance. And he could see the little people down below. Happy little people going about their day. He envied them.

"All right Barton…just do it you fucking bastard…no one needs you anymore…even Loki would have murdered you when he was done" he told himself.

He found it was easy to hate himself since he didn't believe anyone really loved him. Maybe that was why he didn't hesitate. He stepped off the building. This time, he didn't use his arrow to save himself.

This time, he welcomed the floor breaking him and crushing his body to death.

He soon hit something a lot faster than planned. It didn't kill him though and Clint opened his eyes to a small blue light.

Tony had seen him fall and it took only a few precious seconds to get on his suit. He then simply flew through the living room window and caught his friend.

"Let me go you fucking bastard! You have no right to save me Iron Ass!" he screamed.

"Fuck that birdbrain! I told you before…were a team dumbass…I won't let you fall" Tony scolded him sharply lifting his mask.

He cradled Clint tightly and flew back to the tower. The other five were still watching from the broken living room window. Steve and Thor showed up with Natasha a day after Clint's passing out on the roof.

Iron Man took Hawkeye to the landing pad and Clint scurried away from him. Tony let his suit dismantle and then grabbed Clint's shirt.

"What the hell Clint?" he yelled. Clint refused to look at him so Tony grabbed his chin with his other hand.

Clint focused on Tony and a small tear fell from his eyes. "I just want the pain and guilt to go away Tony…I can't sleep…I can't eat…I can't turn my fucking brain off and be at peace!" he screamed.

Clint let himself go limp then and Tony helped him to the floor. He sat next to him and put his arm around Clint's shoulders. Clint was sobbing quietly by then and Tony just rubbed his back.

"You're not the only one Clint…" he said. Clint blinked at him. "Are you serious? You're a fucking billionaire genius…how would you know about pain and guilt?" he asked.

"Because he used to make weapons before he shut the company down" Pepper answered for him.

Tony nodded and she knelt next to him. He put his arm around her. "That would be true and it took me being tortured in Afghanistan to realize the horror my name was representing…but I can't wipe my ledger clean either Clint…" he told him.

"Neither can I" Nat piped in and curled under Clint's arm who held her protectively. "That's why I need you Barton…you keep me sane" she whispered.

"I think that's why we need each other" Bruce said and then sat on the floor making a small circle around Clint.

"Maybe that's why we actually worked together last week…I know I have my own guilty feelings…my own pains and weaknesses…heck, I still feel I don't belong here" Steve piped in.

"Yet you squeezed your skinny ass into the team as well Rogers" Tony teased and Steve smiled.

"Thanks Tony" he said as he sat next to Bruce. "You going to join our pity party Goldilocks?" Tony asked to the only man standing.

"If I am invited in man of Iron" Thor said and both Steve and Natasha patted a small spot by them.

"Still room over here for our little circle of misfits" Nat said. Thor complied and sat on the floor. Clint looked around his little circle in confusion.

"You all don't have to sit here with me…I know I am the weak link here" he mumbled. Tony gently smacked his head. "Will you cut it out Barton? I wouldn't keep saving your ass if I thought you weren't worth it…I only ever had two good friends in my life….now I have seven and I won't let any of them die if I can stop it" Tony scolded.

"Neither will I" Steve promised and put out his hand. Tony raised a brow and he only smiled. "Come on Stark…were already bonding…and I do mean that…if you need me, I'll be there" he said.

"Fine…I think I already lost my 'don't play well with others' mask anyway" Tony grumbled. He added his hand to Steve's.

"We won't spill your secret Anthony" Thor said and he chuckled at the god as he gently laid his hand on his.

"But…you have to admit…it is nice having friends…friends who just accept you for who you are…and aren't afraid to show it" Bruce said as he added his hand.

"I'm not a superhero but…I always been there to help Tony no matter what…I can help you all as well…If you want" Pepper said and gently touched Thor's hand.

"This is way too sentimental for me" Nat said and Tony snickered. "Who said were giving you a choice Tasha?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Stark…fine…I'm in too…" she said and touched Pepper's hand.

All eyes were on Clint who was still being held by both Tony and Nat. Their grips were tight and Clint actually enjoyed the feeling.

"Me too…thanks for saving me Tony…twice" he said as he finished the hand pile.

"No problem Clint…I told you already…you're an Avenger now…we won't let you fall dumbass" he said. Clint chuckled. "It's appreciated"

_Well that was fun. Now I gotta go for a bike ride and get some fresh air and stuff. Hope all enjoyed. _


	15. A sweet Pepperony wedding

_Hi all. So here is the wedding of Mr. Anthony Edward Stark and Ms. Virginia "Pepper" Potts. _

_I have one question to ask before we move on to story. Go to you tube dot com and then add this at end. /watch?v=AuwHFmkRF4Q _

_This video is for anyone who hasn't seen Iron Man 2 and no idea what I'm talking about. Go to 24 seconds. Would you eat that? Cause that is the grossest thing I ever seen._

_That's my question. I'd love an answer in review please. Oh, I was thinking of Iron Man and Pepper's line that Tony is all she has. I went with that and Pep has no family but Tony. So she gets Steve to walk her down. _

_Okay onto the wedding. Oh, I only been to one wedding in my life and I was only nine back in 96. So yeah, I barely remember it so I'm winging it here. All I know is I was junior bridesmaid as it was my aunts wedding. _

The bachelor/bachelorette parties went well. Tony's was loud and crazy with a whole mess of alcohol. Pepper had wine and just sat with Darcy, Jane and Natasha and gossiped about the guys.

A month after their crazy parties it was time for a wedding. It was a small wedding with only Pepper and Tony's closest friends. Tony changed his mind last minute and now had two best men. James Rhodes and Bruce Banner.

Rhodey found out and the two had a long talk about Tony picking Bruce over his older friend. Hence, a change was made.

A week before the wedding Pepper made a decision of her own. She walked to Steve who was painting in the living room.

"Can I talk to you Steve?" she asked. Steve immediately stopped and nodded. "Of course Pepper" he encouraged warmly.

"It's…well…I mean" she stammered and Steve took her hand. "It's okay Pepper…you can tell me anything" he said.

Pepper cleared her throat. "You know the wedding is next week Steve…" she began and he nodded. "Well…its custom a father gives away his daughter…except mine is in heaven…so I was wondering…" she added.

"You really want me to do that?" he asked, cutting her off. She nodded. "I think any woman would be honored for Captain America to walk her down the aisle" she answered.

"Well…I'd be honored too" he said with a smile. Pepper grinned and a small tear fell. He stood and helped her stand before giving her a small but warm hug. "Thanks…" he told her. Pepper smiled. "Anytime Cap" she whispered.

The week soon passed and Pepper was in her small dressing room. She stared at her reflection in the large mirror admiring her beautiful white dress. Tears poured down her cheeks and Natasha grabbed a tissue.

"I thought you wanted this" she asked. Pepper nodded as she wiped her eyes. "I do Natasha…hard to believe, I know, but…I do love Tony…he's my insane, billionaire, idiotic genius…he drives me crazy…yet…I really love him…I've grown to really love being with him" she said.

Nat smiled. "Yeah…that's Tony Stark all right…but I have to admit…he can be fun to have around sometimes" she admitted.

Pepper smiled and finished drying her eyes. She then smiled fondly at the assassin and Nat smiled back. "Okay fine…come here" she said and Pepper giggled but hugged her friend. "I knew there was a reason I grew to love you Nat" she said. Nat just rolled her eyes.

Steve knocked on the door. "Come in…were descent" Nat called and he opened the door.

"Wow…you both look beautiful" he complimented. "Yeah…don't get used to it Rogers" Nat teased and he chuckled.

"Thank you Steve…are we ready?" Pepper asked. He nodded and held out a hand. "Just need our beautiful bride" he said. Pepper smiled and took his hand and then took his arm.

The wedding march began and Pepper watched everyone walk up. Then she began to walk slowly with Steve. They got to the stand and Steve let her go with a kiss to her cheek.

"It is a very beautiful thing watching two people come together in holy matrimony. To realize you're meant be with someone forever is the greatest gift you can achieve in life. Today we are here to bring together Anthony and Virginia and have them vow eternal love" the priest said.

"Now then, Anthony did you take this woman to be your lawfully wedding wife? To have and to hold in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" he asked.

"I do" Tony replied and kept staring at Pepper with love in his eyes.

"And do you, Virginia, take Anthony to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Pepper said.

"May I have the rings please?" the priest asked and both Rhodey and Bruce handed off a ring.

"Anthony place this ring on Virginia's finger and say with this ring I thee wed"

Anthony placed the ring. "With this ring I thee wed"

"Virginia place this ring on Anthony's finger and say with this ring I thee wed.

Pepper placed the ring on Tony. "With this ring I thee wed"

"I now pronounce you man and wife…you may kiss the bride"

Tony kissed Pepper with all the love and passion she deserved. He then scooped her up and walked out and over to their car. The car was decorated by all the Avengers and Tony waved after placing Pepper inside.

"You break anything in the tower you'll pay" he warned and then drove off with his beautiful bride.

_I know that weddings are longer. I know. But I had to make it short and sweet. Now who's the dummy? _

_You get a cookie if you know whose lines I sorta stole. (Its an Avenger and it was off a you tube video I watched, that's only clue I give) _

_reviews don't have to be too short you know. But I'll accept any so please review if you like. Long live Pepperony. Ugh, I can't wait till may and see IM3 _


End file.
